


Sanctuary Falls

by justanotherrollingstony (adoctoraday)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Massage, Sleepy Kisses, Superhusbands, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoctoraday/pseuds/justanotherrollingstony
Summary: A weekend away is just what Steve and Tony need--a little sanctuary away from the chaos of their lives.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49





	Sanctuary Falls

“Sanctuary Falls?” Steve reads skeptically, brow raised in disbelief when he looks back up at Tony.

“I promise, you’re gonna love it,” Tony assures him, “just give it a chance.”

Steve doesn’t say anything, just hands the pamphlet back to Tony with a faint smile. If his husband wants them to go to a couples spa weekend, who is he to argue?

***

Steve groans deeply as the masseuse works at a knot in his back, muscles turning to limp noodles under the strong hands of the woman and he has a moment where he wonders if she’s a super or a mutant because _holy shit_ does this feel good.

“Told you,” Tony groans from beside him, sounding painfully pleased as his own masseuse works at the tense line of his back.

“Yea yea,” Steve murmurs, going limp under the touch, a smile on his lips despite his wry tone. “No need to brag.”

He can hear Tony snort and then groan, and for a long time after, neither of them are capable of speech.

Dinner is a haze for both of them, and when they’re in bed and Tony is half asleep and drooling lightly on his chest, Steve can’t fight the smile that’s been on his lips all day.

He pets Tony’s hair tiredly, fingers running through the greying strands gently. This weekend had been so perfect already, and he chuckles softly to think that he’d been so skeptical of it to begin with.

He should know by now to just trust Tony. Tony had given him a home in this century, and now he’d given him a sanctuary from their crazy lives.

Bending his neck, he presses his lips to Tony’s hair. “Love you,” he whispers softly, smiling as Tony hums and nuzzles into him in response.

He can’t wait to enjoy the rest of his weekend with Tony here in this little sanctuary.

**Author's Note:**

> Emoji Key for those who don't know what to say in the comments!  
> ❤ = you wish you could kudos again  
> 😭 = I got you right in the feels  
> 🔥 = this was so hot!  
> 🐰 = it’s so fluffy!


End file.
